


Lights

by gwrites



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Logan (2017), Short One Shot, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwrites/pseuds/gwrites





	Lights

It's Christmas Eve, 2028. Logan drives a lonely few passengers through El Paso, but most people are home, and the evening is light, and he decides to turn in early. Driving out of the city on his way to a book a motel room, he passes buildings and houses lit along roofs and windows with colored string lights, an incongruous presence in the dry, brown land, but warm nonetheless. Approaching a motel with a cracked, pale yellow-lit sign (one he’s slept in only a few times before, when the backseat of the limo was too uncomfortable or on the rare occasion when he’d give himself a break), he realizes he isn’t yet tired, and decides to drive a little further. The road takes him where the buildings are few and where the hills rise around him. He parks the limo and gets out, preparing to light a cigar. He is alone, and the air is quiet and cool. Only the sounds of the breeze in the bushes and a far off city siren fill the air, then the flick of his lighter clicks in the open quiet. Logan looks up at the sky, the first real look he’s gotten since before he entered the city this morning. Bright stars twinkle in the blackness above him. Even the light pollution from the city below isn't enough to dim them. He knows these stars; they've always been with him. And the breeze in the leaves and the shuffle of a nocturnal animal in the grass... That is what he knows. That is what is with him. As the smoke from his cigar rises into the sky and disappears into the air, Logan's heart isn't with the alcohol his lips had been wanting all day. It is here, in the hills and in the sky.


End file.
